Ravisman
Ravisman is a cyberpunk, post-apocalyptic world and one of the first Architect Verses created by The Architect. Much of the planet has been deemed uninhabitable due to several apocalyptic wars, all waged in the past three hundred years. Many societies have since reconstructed around the globe, the most notorious one being the tyrannical and oppressive government known as the Ravisman Protectorate Federation. The Ravisman Saga The Ravisman Saga is comprised of three separate storylines: Black Flower, Wastelands and Paradise. Black Flower At some point during The North Woods Project storyline, Capper sent out an invitation to random individuals asking them to join a strange, social experiment called The Control Group Program. The users were divided into skype groups, with many not making it to the end due to Brotherhood insurgants killing off the participants. One of the users involved was a non-self aware android from the universe Ravisman known as EDEN. After the surviving control group members got in contact with the Ravisman rebellion, who opposed the evil leadership that existed there, they were teleported to a place known as The Redlight District within Ravisman. Not long after, a member of the program named Su ventured out to the abandoned city of Lanisman to save EDEN, the last survivor. Once EDEN was rescued, she hooked herself up to the city's mainframe and restored it to working condition. Events transpired, and soon the rebellion, led by rogue RPF administrator Calvin Shapplen, set up operations there. This peace did not last. Multiple threats from the outside had jepardized their new home. As the RPF began to close in, and the city's power began to fail, EDEN detonated a doomsday weapon known as the Black Flower, destroying the city and a large portion of the region. She then teleported the survivors to the universe of Effryant. The Wastelands/New Sanctum The second part of the story shifts attention to the other mostly uninhabitable parts of the world, the Waste. Roughly half a century ago, Ravisman fought against The Architect and his legion of Pawns. Many events of the war have been lost to time, but we do know that the Ravismanians were only able to win the war by resorting to powerful nuclear weapons that devastated half of the planet, and crumbled the old government as we know it. Over time, a new government arose from the ashes of war, calling itself the Ravisman Protectorate Federation (or the RPF for short) but some groups of people, cut off from the rest of society, remained in the wastelands. Time passed, and a special highly adapted colony of humans made this place their home. Wastelands follows the story of these people. Cut off from the rest of the advancing world; where "Black Box" tech is just being introduced. Nanotech is the highlight of advancement here. The story starts in New Sanctum, the former slums of the largest capital, Sanctum. Cameron, a former RPF Tracer lives with a mysterious girl he saved in the desert named Reno and another deserter named Espoir. After foraging in a crashed RPF supply ship, things begin to unfold for the team as a strange woman appears, begging for refuge. They take her in only to find out shes on the run and soon the RPF police come searching for her. The team is forced to flee New Sanctum through a secret tunnel Reno hid in Camerons house. After escaping through the tunnels, the team comes out in the desert, where Reno reveals her allies, Scarecrows. Her friend, named Vector, takes them through a labrynth of tunnels, dug under the desert to the settlement of Giganak. Paradise TBA Characters and Entities *EDEN (Black Flower, Paradise) *Reno (Wastelands, Paradise) *Su (Black Flower, Paradise) *Espoir (Wastelands) *Calvin Shapplen "The Administrator" (all 3 parts) *Capper (all 3 parts) *Aidan (Black Flower, Wastelands) *Cameron Rogers (Wastelands, Paradise) *Vinari (Wastelands, Paradise) *Vector (Wastelands) *Mesa (Wastelands) *Natanya "The Emerald Nuke" (Wastelands) *Architect/Ordonic Ultimalia (all 3 parts) *Northbound (Character) *Branden Lowe (Character) Trivia * Ravisman made its first appearance as an unnamed post-apocalyptic Architect Verse in a deleted short story by NoFourthWall called Small Gods. LilPotato would later expand upon the events that took place in this world prior to the apocalypse in Project D.E.A.D and came up with its name. However, it wasn't until FlickerHD, Candle Alice, The Totem, and MiniSuFlower collaborated with one another on Skype that most of the backstory, storylines, and main characters of the Ravisman Saga were established. Category:Verses Category:The Ravisman Saga Category:The Architect Verse